Conventionally, an atomizer which sprays a liquid in a container via a nozzle (hereinafter referred to as “spray electrode”) has been widely used in various fields. A known example of such an atomizer is an electrostatic atomizer which atomizes and sprays a liquid by Electro Hydrodynamics (EHD). The electrostatic atomizer forms an electric field at a tip of a nozzle and uses the electric field to atomize and spray the liquid from the tip of the nozzle. Patent Literature 1 is known as a document which discloses such an electrostatic atomizer.